a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a whistling device for a cooker lid and in particular, to a handle block mounted onto a cooker lid to adjust the size of an opening between the venting recess of a handle block and the venting recess of an annular block, so that the adjustment of the handle block of the cooker lid can control the volume of the sound and the amount of hot air released from a cooker.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Recently, various types of safety devices and alarming devices are provided to cooking utensils in order to provide safety and convenience to the user. Frequently, a whistle is provided to the cooker lid so that the hot air produced during cooking provides an alarming sound to alert the user. However, for cooker lids having a glass window, no whittling device is provided as a result of its complicated structure. There is only an air vent provided on the cooker lid. If a whistling device is to be mounted onto the glass mounted cooker lid, the structure of the whistling device may be very complicated and expensive to manufacture.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a whistling device for a cooker lid which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.